youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Despero Despero.png|Current image Despero proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Despero proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Despero proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (cropped version of the current) Despero proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Despero proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Despero proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 Despero proposal 08.png|Proposal #08 Despero proposal 09.png|Proposal #09 Despero proposal 10.png|Proposal #10 Plenty to choose from in case you don't like the current one. ― Thailog 16:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I really like #01 and #10. Good facial expressions and stances. Either one of those will do for me. Banan14kab 19:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::My only problem with #1 is the background. Seems distracting. ― Thailog 19:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :09 seems the ideal face-on profile shot. – Psypher 19:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I like 3 or 9. Regulus22 20:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 is good because we can see his third eye. --Zodisgod (talk) 21:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 has the eye, but it's a bit too close-up. Maybe it can be featured further down the page, in his powers and abilities section. As for main pics, most make his head look small, which makes the details less clear. I'd go with 8; the slight angle also shows off the head fin better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, his head is small. I like #6 and #7. ― Thailog 17:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh...L-Ron's arm is visible in #6 and #3 is an image that should be in his powers & abilities section. I think we should eliminate the most unfavorable images and choose between #8 through #10. They seem like the best choices to me. Banan14kab 18:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I go with 1. #3 is close up. #2 isn't 3x4. .At #6 and # 9 we see L-Ron. At #7 we don't see your face.IiBiFi (talk) 13:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Current, or #3. #3 because it's a good head shot. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 22:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Proposal #1 or #3. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) Sigh, I already regret putting #3 there. Guys, per our requirements, #3 is not suitable for a profile picture. I just dumped a bulk of images that looked appropriate, but that one should have been left out. Removing it. ― Thailog 19:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm feeling #04 or #08 Mr. NSK (talk) 02:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :You know what? I think we should just settle for #08. It shows the best of his head (size and fin) and it also doesn't have a weird background and absolutely no L-Ron in it. Banan14kab 00:16, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Agreed. -- 00:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It's a very weird angle for a profile image. ― Thailog 19:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if the angle is weird it's still one of the best options at this point. #1 would be ideal if it weren't for the background and #9 and #10 show his head too small. But if not #08 then #10 is my next choice. Banan14kab 20:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Proposal #08.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 17:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) 10--Allanjeffs 02:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Lagoon Boy Lagoon Boy.png|Current image Lagoon Boy proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I just don't like the current one. Never did. Additionally, Robin is in it. And wouldn't you prefer his mouth be closed, than open? 00:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yea proposal works a lot better. Banan14kab 00:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Not a fan of Prop. Surely there's something better? Current appears to be a placeholder...Regulus22 00:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :He's not in the second season much. And if there is a image of him by himself, it's underwater/blurry/he's mouth is open. -- 01:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) 1--Allanjeffs 02:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) prop 1 --Zodisgod (talk) 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Prop #1 seems best. -- DarkShadeStar Eduardo Dorado Sr. Eduardo Dorado Sr..png|Current image Eduardo Dorado Sr. proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Eduardo Dorado Sr. proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 It's tighter on his face and the lighting is much better. And he's in a much better position in the proposal. 20:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :i agree, prop 1. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Umm... the lines are messed up. Compressed and aliased upon resizing it seems. ― Thailog 20:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, a cleaner version would be sure winner. No annoying lighting, no small crop, and head on look, all points over the current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: I added a new one. The lines are gone. -- 21:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Looks great. Per Tupka. ― Thailog 21:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yea let's use #2. It looks much cleaner. Banan14kab 21:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::i dont see the difference but i'll jump on the bandwagon, scratch my earlier vote i go for prop 2. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::proposal 2 -- DarkShadeStar Eduardo Dorado Jr. Eduardo Dorado Jr..png|Current image Eduardo Dorado Jr. proposal_01.png|Proposal #01 The current was a placeholder, right? 22:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but I can't say the proposal is much of an improvement... ― Thailog 22:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The proposal seems pretty good to me. Nice position, shows his personality, nobody else in it. -- DarkShadeStar ::Proposal. No Tye in it and it has more expression. Banan14kab 03:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Current, or whatever non-placeholder comes along. All the runaways are in need.Regulus22 07:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing Nightwing.png|Current Image Nightwing Star Labs.png|Proposal #01 Nightwing Labs II.png|Proposal #02 I don't like the current image mainly because of the light contrast and awkward pose by Nightwing. This one seems more fitting and consistent with other characters' profile images. Banan14kab 22:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I too like the proposal better. Bantha117 :Current. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) :: Meh. The current. -- 22:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Current. ― Thailog 23:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok I know my ideas and proposals usually get shot down, but can you all at least say why you prefer the current?Seriously it just looks like a blue bird with Nightwing's head floating and it's hard to make out his hair. What's wrong with my image? Banan14kab 23:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :The image ratio is not 4:3, the colors are off, his expression is bland and he has not forehead. ― Thailog 23:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::What Thailog said. -- DarkShadeStar :::You're pretty much only correct on the ratio. The lighting changes his colors, he has no expression in the current either (as does Batman's current) and the requirements for images covers this topic of expressions as well. Also he has bangs...when have we clearly seen his forehead this season? Honestly I think you can make better arguments than what you said. Only the colors and ratio made sense. Anyway I know everyone is going to keep voting for the current so you guys might as well take this off in a few hours. e.e Banan14kab 00:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Whether my arguments are good nor not, that's subjective, which is what these discussions are mostly based on: subjectivity. Everyone has expressions, Batman's is serious, thus typical, Nightwing's is bland and his face looks longer, thus atypical. And you can clearly see a difference in his forehead between both pictures. I can't possibly be the only one thinking this because others don't like it either, and I doubt it's only because of the ratio. Now, I suggest you stop self-victimizing every time you are outnumbered or disagreed with. It will accomplish nothing besides you losing credibility, never being taken seriously and becoming a nuisance . ― Thailog 01:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well I like to contribute and make the wiki better wherever I can. That's why do it. Also it just seems that everytime I have an idea it gets shot down. If you were in my position how would you feel? And these aren't edits I just pull out of my butt. I actually think comparatively and rationally about them. It gets frustrating to always hear "No way Banan that's a terrible idea" or something like that. Also the only difference in his hair I see is that his bangs cover his mask a bit more in my proposal, but maybe that's what you meant. He still doesn't really look like he has an expression in the current image. Also everytime it seems like everyone has the same head and the same exact opinions. I hardly see variety in comments about the proposals. I will try to look for another image because I really don't like the current and I think others can agree that there are better images we can replace it with. Banan14kab 01:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer the proposal, despite the ratio, the lighting shows far more of his detail. The expression and forehead are essentially the same but the angling is different. Current is more "profile" without a hands on his hips pose too.Regulus22 01:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No one said anything about it being a "terrible idea". Everyone just voted for the current. You asked for an elaboration. What were you expecting? An insightful dissertation about how your image is not up to our standards? I got plenty of proposals shot down. I just archived one of them. ― Thailog 01:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I got to stop acting like this on the wiki. I don't know why I feel compelled to fight so strongly. Anyway I did ask for an elaboration so you're right. I guess with almost everyone voting for the current I felt like everyone was immediately against my idea. Anyway my tantrum is gone and I will take your thoughts in perspective more form now on. I still vote for my proposal btw lol. Banan14kab 03:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Uploaded new one in 4:3 aspect ratio. Banan14kab 03:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::In that case, #2. Cari1994 (talk) 03:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Superboy Superboy.png|Current image Superboy proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Superboy proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Just putting it out there. The current is still not ideal. ― Thailog 00:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I would vote for one of the proposals, but his eyes are at weird positions. Current. Banan14kab 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think that you need to get a better proposal.Cari1994 (talk) 01:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Proposal #2. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) :1. Though I tend to agree with Cari, Superboy gets enough screentime so there may be something better.Regulus22 01:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't get images on-demand. I propose what I find or stumble onto. If someone doesn't like a proposal and all they have to say is "find a better one", then it's not worth commenting at all. #2. ― Thailog 02:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Tye Longshadow Tye Longshadow.png|Current image Tye Longshadow proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Tye Longshadow proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Tye Longshadow proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 I like #1. ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :1 certainly. 3 shows too much puppydog. Regulus22 13:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Virgil Hawkins Virgil Hawkins.png|Current image Virgil Hawkins proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Virgil Hawkins proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Any show more detail of him. I prefer #1. ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Asami Koizumi Asami Koizumi.png|Current image Asami proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Asami proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The current was a placeholder. #2 looks good. ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Runaways Runaways.png|Current image Runaways proposal 02.png|Proposal #01 Runaways proposal 03.png|Proposal #02 Runaways proposal 04.png|Proposal #03 Runaways proposal 05.png|Proposal #04 The current was a placeholder, so in case one of the others is better.... choose. ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Red Volcano Red Volcano.png|Current image Red Volcano proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The current was just be best we could use from the one episode he appeared in. He's in a very awkward position. The proposal seems perfect. ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Include reasoning for image changes ― Thailog 12:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC)